The present invention resides within that class of articles relating to protective means for installation along a structural beam member of a building.
Wooden structural members are subject to degradation from moisture as well as organisms which, over a period of time, necessitates replacement of the beam. Such is particularly true of beams exposed to the weather such as joists in wooden decking. The treatment of wooden decks and the like with preservatives does little to protect the sub-structure of the decking, usually spaced apart beams or joists. Further, the penetration of the sub-decking members by fasteners adds to deterioration by reason of the fastener providing a path for the entry of moisture into the beam interior. Not uncommon, in certain environments, is periodic replacement every few years of beams and other structural members exposed to the weather. When such beams are part of a wooden deck considerable manhours are required to accomplish such beam replacement.
The chemical treating of wooden beam members is not effective to prevent entry of moisture along a beam penetrating fastener.
Summary of the Present Invention
The present invention is embodied within a protective cap for placement lengthwise along a structural member with a sealant preventing entry of moisture along a beam penetrating fastener.
The present cap is of elongate configuration formed in the general configuration of an inverted channel. The uppermost surface of the cap is adapted to receive a sealant which overlies a central portion of the cap to effectively seal the sites of fastener penetration. The sealant is of a consistency as to be deformed by a superimposed structural member assuring intimate contact between the sealant and the beam engaging fastener. Preferably the top surface of the cap defines a central recessed area in which continuous sealant resides to provide a relatively wide sealant band to receive fasteners inserted in an imprecise manner. Side walls of the protective cap diverge outwardly and downwardly relative the upright sides of the beam to deflect water away from the beam sides. An acute edge on each side wall inhibits water droplet size.
Important objectives of the present protective means for a beam include the provision of a channel-like structure having a sealant disposed therealong to effect a moisture tight seal with any fastener driven into the beam; the provision of protective means for a beam wherein said means is of generally like construction in section having a recessed area in which a sealant is inset; the provision of protective means for a beam which lends itself to low cost, high volume protective methods rendering a low manufacturing cost and a price attractive to the purchaser.